Crucio of time
by Erzsebet
Summary: "Se iniciarán esta noche... y comenzarán a ser alguien mañana. Han hecho la elección de sus vidas, y han elegido el lado ganador" - Segundo capítulo subido: El Principio de las sombras
1. Capítulo I: Comienzo

Disclamer: Sinceramente, soy creadora de ninguno de estos personajes; sólo me tomé el atrevimiento de inventarles nombres. No pretendo ganar dinero, ni ofender a nadie, ni bla, bla, bla... Creo que ya captaron la esencia. 

Nota: Lo que está en _cursivas _son pensamientos o recuerdos que no son personales, es decir, que no los piensa alguien sino que simplemente están para que la historia se entienda algo mejor. Modificaré eso en los demás capítulos. 

...::://~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\\:::... 

_Sean prudentes_  


No habían pasado mucho en esa habitación. Habían recorrido varias con la mirada mientras caminaban por la gigantesca y exquisita mansión en la que estaban. El tapiz verde ahogaba sus pasos, y el respeto y la ansiedad ahogaban sus palabras, su admiración hacia la increíble obra de arquitectura que era esa edificación. Retratos a diestra y siniestra, todos rubios, todos de ojos claros, todos con sonrisas en los labios que no se reflejaban en sus frías miradas. Se esforzaban por agradar y atemorizar a ese grupo de intrusos que era guiado a través de los magníficos pasillos llenos de decoraciones plateadas, pero ellos parecían no amedrentarse de nada. Decididos a todo.

No habían esperado tanto. No hacía demasiado tiempo, su guía les había dejado allí diciendo que aguardasen se había alejado con una sonrisa por otra de las puertas de ébano de un costado. Habían mirado todo, con sus ojos descubriendo las maravillas de ser poderoso y adinerado, posando sus vistas en una gran bodega que tenía sus vinos suspendidos sin soporte sobre el aire, excibiendo su calidad y su edad sin que nadie los tocase. También habían mirado el impresionante escritorio de roble tallado que había en un costado, y a la carísima pluma de color plateado que evitaba que una gran pila de pergaminos sin usar se volase. Se preguntaron de qué era esa pluma, y cómo se habían dado el gusto de comprarla. Era un objeto soberbio.

No se habían detenido en tantos detalles. Apenas se cansaron de mirar lo que en un futuro les iba a pertenecer también, se sentaron en los cómodos sillones que los aguardaban a un costado de la habitación. Sin preocupación, continuaron mirando todo, hasta que uno de ellos descubrió una botella de vino añejo que descansaba sobre la mesa pequeña en medio de los cuatro sillones. Ese mismo la tomó y la descorchó con un movimiento, dejándola reposar varios minutos abierta sobre la mesa, y sirviéndose luego para probar en una de las copas. Nadie protestó ante ese movimiento egoísta; sabían todos que él era el mejor en cuestión de vinos. Tomó un poco y tras unos segundos, con una suave sonrisa en sus finos labios, admitió que era un exquisito tinto. Ofreció a los cinco restantes, que aceptaron enseguida.

La única mujer entre ellos era la que más disfrutaba de los placeres de un tinto añejo. Quizás quería acostumbrarse a ellos.

_No demuestren sentimientos_

Ninguno de los seis se había quejado de todo lo que tardaba su anfitrión ausente. Ni siquiera cruzaron palabra entre ellos, aunque su razón no fue conocida. Sus gestos no habían cambiado en nada; sus posiciones tampoco. Realmente no se sabía si estaban a punto de enfrentarse al Apocalipsis o estaban esperando el transporte para irse de vacaciones. Sólo sus ojos susurraban algunas pequeñas palabras que nadie quería pronunciar, y nadie podía tampoco leer. De repente, entre ellos, nadie se reconocía, ni sabía qué estaba pensando el otro. Tampoco se hacían preguntas.

La mujer se estiró un poco mientras dejaba la copa, y volvió al respaldo mirando al hombre a su lado. Éste le devolvió la misma mirada inexpresiva, y se dedicó a mirar los adornos de mármol marfíleo de las paredes. Parecía algo nervioso. Ella le corrió el cabello color avellana del rostro y recorrió sus facciones con la mirada. Él volvió su vista hacia ella, y no dijeron nada. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, que terminó a los pocos segundos.

Los otros cuatro no los interrumpieron, ni mostraron ninguna reacción hacia la escena. Sólo parecía mirarlos el de cabello rubio, aunque sin que se pudiese adivinar con qué expresión lo hacía. El muchacho de su lado observaba el techo casi con admiración, recorriendo las tenues luces y las soberbias sombras que escondían casi toda su textura. Parecía maravillado y abstraído por esa vista. El más serio de los seis, el de cabello oscuro como el de la mujer, se encontraba ausente observando sus manos jóvenes y bien formadas, que tenían una mancha suave de ácido; no había podido quitárselo con nada. El restante, sentado junto al rubio, parecía tan nervioso que incluso temblaba levemente, agradeciendo que ninguno de sus compañeros estuviese prestándole atención. Pondían ser muy desagradables mientras estuviese demostrando esa debilidad.

Generaban un ligero contraste con el ambiente. Todos iban vestidos con sus mejores galas, negras en su totalidad, y aunque estaban sentados sobre sillones de tapizados de terciopelo plateado, el mayor contraste se daba entre sus vestimentas y el mármol blanco que cubría casi toda la habitación; los cabellos de la mujer y el joven serio, por supuesto, también ofrecían un contraste interesante que volvía sus rostros aún más pálidos de lo que ya eran.

Se quedaron todos abstraídos en sus propios mundos durante el tiempo que restó.

  
_Ante cualquier duda, actúa como si no la tuvieses_

El rubio regresó, apareciendo en la más tallada y hermosa de las puertas del salón, cuando los relojes de la sala daban las nueve menos diez. Habían estado cuarenta y cinco minutos contados sentados en esa habitación tan fría como atractiva, y no habían encontrado emoción a permanecer de esa forma. La perspectiva de encontrarse con algo realmente importante al traspasar la exquisita puerta les había hecho olvidar, aparentemente, la espera, y no encontraron hecho al cual quejarse cuando el hombre de cabellos amarillo platino se acercó a ellos. Todos dirigieron sus miradas a él al mismo tiempo. 

- Los están esperando – les dijo, y se limitó a irse. Se miraron entre sí y sin hablar, se pusieron de pie para ir a la otra habitación. Las túnicas hicieron un curioso sonido suave, y agradable, cuando se dio el movimiento.

Entraron los seis al mismo tiempo, con algo de curiosidad bien escondida acerca de lo que encontrarían.Tenían dudas sobre ello, mas ninguno se había atrevido a confesarlas y, mucho menos, mostrarse contrariado por las opciones. Eso era de débiles. De seres comunes. Al estilo de 'Los hombres no lloran'.

La luz de la sala les llegó de golpe. Unas cuantas decenas de velas negras, en todos los lugares imaginables que no molestasen, iluminaban el recinto de forma soberbia, dándole el aspecto de una venerable casa del siglo XIX. Parecía una fotografía en sepia, las expresiones marcadas e inmóviles, inexpresivas de la mayoría de los sentados en una larga y lujosa mesa de ébano, y el contraste del tono de su piel con el negro - también - con el cual se vestían. Cuadros por doquier, cristal en varios armarios, infinidad de artículos inimaginables de lujo aparentemente incalculable; todo eso, en una claroscura habitación que no era fría, no era cálida, no era interesante ni tampoco ordinaria. Un torbellino de contradicciones.

Los ojos se clavaron en los recién llegados. El joven nervioso echó una mirada a los presentes, y no pudo evitar ponerse fuera del alcance de la mirada de un hombre particularmente frío e inexpresivo. Le dio un escalofrío que disimuló con esfuerzo. El hombre rubio que los guiaba los condujo al centro de la habitación, al alcance de todas las miradas, y los dejó allí al alejarse hacia la mesa. Eran todos hombres, salvo la joven mujer que recién había llegado. No era extraño, entonces, que casi todas las miradas estuviesen posadas en sus piernas, en su busto, y en su cadera; su rostro era lo de menos si se trataba de soñar despierto. Ella les dedicó un gesto inexpresivo en respuesta a la serie de miradas, y se aferró al brazo de su novio. Algunos de los sentados parecieron enojarse, y susurraron entre ellos algo que nadie oyó.

El muchacho del vino se irguió dignamente observando a todos los presentes con actitud firme y algo soberbia. Parecía decidido, y era encantador ver un rostro tan joven con tanta decisión hacia algo.

- ¿A quién de ustedes debo presentarme? - inquirió.

Todos allí permanecieron en silencio, y ni hubo un sólo susurro, un sólo movimiento. Parecían algo incrédulos que alguien se atreviese a cuestionar una cosa así, tan importante, de una forma tan arrogante y lanzada. Uno de los que estaba al final de la mesa, sin hacer ruido, se puso de pie. Los seis jóvenes lo miraron, como todos los demás, mientras caminaba bordeando la larga mesa que presidía, marcando con fuerza el suelo de mármol al caminar. Llegó frente al joven que había preguntado, y lo observó por un momento con sus intensos ojos rojos, pretendiendo quizás intimidarlo. No lo logró.

Entonces largó una sonrisa torcida. 

- Permíteme presentarme – le dijo, arrastrando casi peligrosamente la última palabra. Toda la habitación aguardaba con curiosidad y ansiedad. 

- ¿Usted es...? – comenzó el joven, pero se interrumpió con una punzada de dolor en su costado y acabó tirado sobre el suelo, retorciéndose como si miles de cuerdas le atasen los miembros y tirasen con fuerza sobrenatural en diferentes direcciones. El adulto se mostró complacido con que no gritase.

- He dicho que deseo presentarme – susurró él, escupiendo cada palabra con una fría inexpresividad. Se volvió hacia los demás, cuando consideró que el Cruciatus era suficiente, y ellos le devolvieron una mirada sin pena ni gloria. – Ustedes deben ser los seis de los que Lucius me habló, contando a su compañero que aún sufre un pequeño castigo a su impertinencia. Yo soy del que Lucius les comentó a ustedes. - prosiguió, echando una mirada al hombre rubio que los había guiado hasta allí. Él se mostró complacido, e inclinó la cabeza. - Mi nombre es demasiado para que sus bocas lo pronuncien, pero pueden intentarlo. Soy Lord Voldemort.   


_Sólo sobrevive el más fuerte._   


- Encantada – replicó la mujer con una sonrisa casi inexpresiva, fijándose en sus ojos color sangre – Mónica Lestrange. – y le tendió la mano. 

Voldemort la miró casi con desprecio, recorriendo su figura y sus facciones con los ojos, mientras agitaba levemente la varita. Pareció algo interesado en un detalle que nadie podía ver. El caído no hizo ademanes de poder levantarse, pero nadie fue a socorrerlo. Nadie tenía deseos de terminar como él, y mucho menos, de empezar tan mal en ese grupo exclusivo de personas.

Mónica bajó la mano de inmediato, al sentirse una estúpida bien educada, a la vez que Voldemort le dedicaba una particularmente torcida sonrisa, casi forzada. O casi contenida. 

- Muy bien... Lestrange – susurró, y miró a los demás. - ¿Quién más ha clamado por pertenecer a mi familia? 

- Evan Rosier – largó suavemente el que estaba tirado en el suelo, intentando apartarse el cabello del rostro al ponerse de pie con dificultar. Hizo la inclinación de rigor, sólo para no volver a probar el frío del suelo. 

- Edgar Wilkes. Un verdadero placer conocerlo, señor – terció otro, y se inclinó también. Los ojos miel quedaron ocultos por la cortina despareja de cabello rubio que dejó vencer a la gravedad, y se barrieron cuando volvió a erguirse.

- Así que Lestrange, Wilkes, y Rosier. – Voldemort les dirigió una mirada calculadora - Slytherin. 

- Todos – se apresuró a contestar el novio de Mónica, e hizo una reverencia de respeto soltándole el brazo – Fredrick Lestrange a su servicio, señor. 

- ¿Esposos? – dijo Voldemort con un dejo desagradable, los ojos brillando de una forma calculadora.

- Prometidos – contestó él 

- Mejor así – replicó Voldemort. 

Nadie se atrevió a preguntar por qué lo decía. Se hizo un silencio incómodo. 

- ¿Y tú, no piensas presentarte ante mí? – espetó de repente el Lord Oscuro, mirando a uno de los dos que no se habían presentado aún. La sala aguardaba, espectante, mientras se oían suaves susurros evaluadores. Mónica se cuidó de posicionarse para que su cuerpo resaltase a la vista de los poderosos del grupo. 

- Avery... Robert Avery, señor – murmuró el muchacho, como si estuviese acelerado. Los presentes rompieron en una carcajada fría al escuchar su leve tartamudeo. 

- Silencio – ordenó Voldemort, y al conseguir silencio absoluto, lo observó – Muy bien, Avery, sabrás que aquí no soportamos la debilidad, ¿verdad? 

- Sí, señor, lo sé – replicó rápidamente Avery, posando la mirada en la varita que Voldemort golpeaba aún contra su palma, y luego se inclinó – No volverá a ocurrir. 

- Eso espero. 

Voldemort se paseó ante ellos con una mirada evaluadora, golpeándose la palma izquierda con la varita, mientras comenzaban los susurros en toda la habitación. Se había dado cuenta que uno de ellos no se había presentado, pero por su expresión, supo que le resultaría algo más interesante conocerlo apartado de los otros cinco. Buscándolo con la mirada, lo halló callado y alerta fuera de la vista. Pareció sonreír. 

Siguió con su lento paseo por delante de los inquietos jóvenes. Parecía decidirse qué era lo que iba a hacer con ellos. Las luces de las velas parecieron comenzar a extinguirse, mientras el tiempo pasaba. El grupo, por su parte, mantuvo la calma con excepción de Avery, quien se controlaba bastante bien a pesar de lo exaltado que estaba. Largos minutos pasaron antes que Voldemort se detuviese y volviese a hablarles, evaluando sus personas como si fuesen simples perros de competición

- He decidido – dijo, y todo ruido cesó, hasta las respiraciones, incluso el sonido del péndulo de los relojes de la sala pareció detenerse. Él agitó su varita peligrosamente, sacando chispas verdes esmeralda de ella, para luego sonreír torvamente. – Tendrán su 'ceremonia' de iniciación. 

Los jóvenes parecieron sorprendidos, mas no hicieron gesto de triunfo alguno. Apenas forzaron una sonrisa leve y se inclinaron todos hacia su 'protector', el señor al que pensaban servir el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar sus metas; cada uno tenía la propia, y una única forma a su criterio de conseguirla. 

  
_Nunca digas tres palabras cuando puedes decir dos.  
_

- Le agradecemos – dijo suavemente Wilkes, con un destello algo calculador en los ojos. Se irguió para esperar lo que viniese, junto a los demás. El retrato en sepia que seguía siendo la habitación pareció ser más acogedor, más cálido para los futuros 'iniciados' y miembros del grupo. Algunos, los que antes apostaban su cabeza a que los iban a matar antes de probarlos, ahora comentaban maravillas de ellos, y era de la única cosa de la que hablaban. Pura apariencia.

- Les advierto que han hecho la elección de sus vidas – replicó Voldemort con voz suave y peligrosa, penetrándolos con los ojos y aterrorizándolos con la mirada – Y han elegido el lado ganador. No deberán temer mientras estén del lado de Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort recompensa a quienes le ayudan. 

Se paseó un momento, en medio del silencio que había vuelto a nacer, y volvió a mirarlos. Mónica se tomó del brazo de su prometido, y Rosier hizo un movimiento para acomodarse la ropa arrugada por los movimientos sobre si mismo del maleficio al que había sido sometido.

- Se iniciarán esta misma noche – informó el Señor Oscuro, con un destello especial en los ojos, y pretendiendo aspirar algo con su inexistente nariz – Y comenzarán a ser alguien luego de eso. Y les advierto – continúo de repente, en un tono tan seco que Avery dio un paso atrás. Hubo suaves risas – Quien ose traicionar a Lord Voldemort, lo pagará con su vida. 

La larga mesa se llenó de suaves susurros de afirmación, y el grupo de jóvenes inclinó la cabeza en señal de aceptación hacia el pequeño discurso del hombre que se imponía frente a ellos, y frente a todos los demás. Voldemort no hizo más que dedicarles una mueca algo extraña y bastante tétrica, y se retiró hacia su asiento en la cabecera de la mesa. Volvió la vida a los espectadores del casi dramático acto protagonizado por los seis jóvenes, y su guía, Lucius Malfoy, caminó hacia ellos con una sonrisa fría y complacida.

- Bienvenidos – les dijo, y extendió el brazo para mostrarles la mesa llena de comida, los vasos rebosantes de bebidas, y la cantidad de asientos libres que quedaban – Únanse a la fiesta. 

El que asintió con más emoción fue Evan. Aún sentía los escalofríos propios del Cruciatus, y necesitaba comer y tomar algo desesperadamente. Le parecía que su estómago se había desintegrado por completo. No tardó en sentarse a la izquierda de un hombre de apariencia estúpida y músculos más grandes que su cerebro, y comenzó a comer lo más dignamente que pudo, literalmente devorando un plato de pequeños plasteles rellenos. 

Mónica Lestrange era recorrida una y otra vez por las miradas de los hombres de la habitación, pero Fredrick parecía no darse cuenta que miraban a su prometida, y menos, que ella se les insinuaba a medida que iba caminando. O si lo notaba, lo disimulaba con excelencia. Terminaron al lado de un hombre particularmente musculoso que se presentó como MacNair. 

Wilkes palmeó la espalda de Avery, quien había sido llamado por un hombre alto y moreno, y se sentó rápidamente dándole un largo trago a una copa de whisky que le sirvió alguien, aunque luego de olerla sutilmente y comprobar que podía tragarla sin perecer en el intento. Respondió encantado a una pregunta que recibió, aunque realmente no supo qué fue lo que le preguntaron, ni quién lo había hecho. 

Solo, del otro lado del recinto, el último joven se mantenía en silencio. Sus facciones eran extrañamente iluminadas por las velas que comenzaban a consumirse, y las sombras en su rostro no hacían más que acentuar el aura de misterio y seriedad que tenían su gesto y sus ojos. No se había presentado ante el gran señor, y éste no se lo había exigido. Le había parecido extraño, curioso en mejores términos, mas dispuesto a esperar lo que viniese de castigo por no haber tenido modales con Voldemort, se había sentado en un cómodo sillón, enfrente de una tentadora botella de vino de sauce, y sirviéndose en una de las copas de cristal que había, se había inclinado sobre el respaldo para degustar el vino con tranquilidad. 

- No te has presentado – dijo repentinamente una voz delante de él. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los iris inyectados de sangre del alto hombre al que todos comenzaban a guardar respeto y temer. 

- Lo siento – se disculpó el joven de cabellos de cuervo, controlando la ironía de su voz, y dejando la copa sobre la mesa. Un gesto bastante peligroso, pero de eficacia probada. 

Voldemort se permitió una leve sonrisa ante su tono. Tomó la copa que había sido dejada segundos atrás, la miró a trasluz con interés, y se acabó el contenido de un sólo sorbo. Luego de tomarse hasta la última gota, le mostró el recipiente vacío, y lo hizo trizas en su mano; sin ruido, sin heridas. Una sutil amenaza sin palabras.

- ¿Tu nombre? – inquirió, dejando caer los pedazos de cristal lentamente al suelo.

El muchacho observó la caída de los trozos, viendo como la luz se reflectaba y se descomponía a través de ellos, y después lo miró sin expresión, a través de sus ojos negros profundos. Una leve sonrisa no compartida por su mirada se posó en sus labios. 

- Snape – dijo – Severus Snape. 

...::://~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\\:::...   
  


Nota de la autora: Bueno, me he decidido a escribir otra historia que involucre a mi personaje favorito de la saga de Harry Potter, Severus Snape. He decidido ambientarlo desde unas bases más tardías que su infancia, pero igual de importantes que ella en cuestión de su carácter. Supongo que ambas dejaron su profunda huella en él, pero me gusta más la idea de comenzar por su iniciación con los Death Eaters. Soy una de las personas que piensa que hasta los 'malos' tienen sentimientos, y hay muchas razones que los llevan a ser lo que son, y decidí escribir para dar mi parte sobre las posibles razones que lo llevaron a él, al sarcástico cruel y horrible profesor de Pociones de Hogwarts a adoptar esa personalidad. Además, me gustaría mostrar que no todos los Slytherin son malos y demás, y contradecir algunas de las suposiciones que tiene la mayoría de la gente hacia la casa 'problema' de Hogwarts. Pero eso se verá luego. Un saludo a todos los que han leído hasta aquí.


	2. Capítulo II: Principio de las sombras

Disclamer: _ .::Leer capítulo I::.._

Nota: Lo que está en _cursivas _son pensamientos o recuerdos que no son personales, es decir, que no los piensa alguien sino que simplemente están para que la historia se entienda algo mejor. Modificaré eso en los demás capítulos. Al estar en una línea de diálogo, las cursivas también sirven para expresar que una palabra está dicha con ironía, o se hace incapié en ella. Cualquier cosa, no morderé si preguntan.

...::://~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\\:::... 

_"No sé cómo les han enseñado a ustedes, pero hay un par de cosas que hay que dejar sumamente claras aquí. En este lugar, nadie es superior a otro, y si alguien gusta demostrar su poder, a los de afuera, no a sus compañeros. Las apariencias juegan en contra de ustedes por estar aquí, y no conseguirán nada más que lástima y risas de los restantes si se humillan entre sí en público. Piensen qué es más conveniente para ustedes, ya que están ahora aquí, y pasarán el resto de su tiempo como estudiantes Slytherin, sin posibilidad de cambio. La mayoría es injustamente prejuzgada por ese hecho, e incluso repudiada ante esa sola mención, por lo que deben aprender a ser fuertes y poder enfrentar eso con orgullo. Vivir es un privilegio que no todos tienen, y que pocos aceptan; más privilegio es tener una propia personalidad y defenderla ante todo y todos._

_Al contrario de lo que pueden pensar, o escuchar de pocas ignorantes, aquí no estamos todos a los golpes y a las maldiciones, ni cada uno vive su propia realidad sin importarle la del de al lado. Sí, por supuesto, cada uno tiene su propio pensamiento y sus propias ambiciones, siendo algunas de ellas imposibles de alcanzarse en conjunto, pero un puñado de ellas son sólo posibles de cumplir contando con ayuda externa. Siempre deben saber lo que quieren, y defenderlo ante todo, y de la forma que sea, pero inteligentemente. Están en Slytherin, no en Gryffindor. Nada de estúpidos arrebatos de valor y lanzadas heróicas a los brazos de la desgracia; no funciona así. Sus mentes tienen que estar totalmente preparadas para saber qué les conviene y cuál es la solución mejor para salir airoso de cualquier situación. Cualquier método es aceptable mientras no involucre la propia integridad. La vida es algo muy valioso, y hay que defenderla a costa de cualquier situación, incluso de cualquier otra vida. Nunca se sientan culpables si por salvarse alguien debe morir; es una ley natural, y cada uno tiene un destino que proteger. Cada uno tiene inteligencia e instinto para defenderse, y en este mundo, sólo sobrevive el más fuerte. Siempre recuerden eso._

_Las apariencias engañan, nunca se fíen de ella. Incluso aparentar fuerza puede llevarlos a la perdición. Puede mucho más en un duelo un contrincante que nunca se hizo notar que uno al que todos conocen, ya que nadie sabe su estrategia y nadie sabe de lo que es capaz. Sin embargo, en determinadas ocasiones, la apariencia es tan importante como el carácter mismo, y les servirá para evitarse muchos problemas ante los demás. De todas formas, las apariencias son sólo producto de la desconfianza, y por su bien, mejor no las lleven en sus espaldas aquí. Si bien ante todos somos una casa ambiciosa, sin límites y dispuesta a todo, esa es meramente la cara que damos al mundo. Nos prejuzgan por lo que han hecho varios de nuestros miembros, sin conocernos, y sin preguntarse qué fue los que los guió a convertirse en lo que fueron. Yo puedo decirles un par de razones conocidas para mí: la intolerancia, y justamente, el prejuicio. Nadie puede vivir de esa forma, aunque intente negarlo. Muéstrenle al mundo que son capaces de vivir por sí mismos, aunque en realidad no sea totalmente verdad; eso les evitará que se metan con sus amistades. Muéstrenle a sus enemigos que no les hace falta nada más; eso les ayudará a que no se metan con nadie a quien realmente aprecien. El respeto y el aprecio son cosas realmente valiosas, pero fácilmente manipulables. Nunca las demuestren totalmente hacia nadie si no quieren arriesgarse a ser usados como simples herramientas; sean ustedes quien los usen en su conveniencia._

_Se preguntarán algo que quizás no les han nunca dicho: ¿por qué esta casa tiene poco respeto por los 'sangre sucias' o los 'mezclados'? Hay varias respuestas, pero yo les daré la mía. La intolerancia y el miedo hacia lo desconocido ha siempre causado estragos en el mundo, e incluso en esta época no es la excepción. Salazar Slytherin, uno de los cuatro grandes, sufrió en carne propia la persecusión de un grupo de muggles llenos de ira y con ansias de sangre. Varios de su linaje cayeron presas de las emboscadas sorpresas, a pesar de tener la magia de su lado, y muchos más perecieron en las inmensas llamas de la incertidumbre. Los muggles siempre han sido totalmente intolerantes hacia los de nuestra especie, los que tenemos una mente preparada para crear magia a partir de ella; les generamos terror cuando se dan cuenta que estamos fuera de su alcance, y que les será imposible manejarnos con su tecnología, y con sus recursos. Los pertenecientes al clero, es decir, los que creen en cualquier ser supremo a la raza humana, fueron los primeros en darse cuenta que nos sería sumamente fácil hacer descarriar todo su rebaño y ponerlos en su contra, ya que uno sólo de nosotros podría mostrarles a los ojos de sus ovejas muchas mayores maravillas que las que ellos pueden sólo contarles. Vieron en nosotros un pontencial peligroso en el cual la mayoría no participa ni participaba, y nos relacionaron inmediatamente con lo más perverso de sus religiones, impulsando y convenciendo a sus seguidores que la magia era producto de mentes perversas, y sólo utilizada para fines terroríficos. Comprenderán, entonces, que ese es otro de los grandes prejuicios al que, en nuestra condición de magos, estamos sometidos, pero podemos lidiar con ello. Sin embargo, ningún muggle puede evitar sentir desprecio por un ser superior a él en cuanto a una parte de la mente y el espíritu, y su forma de mantenernos aislados es rechazarnos y negarse a ver lo evidente. Esto es detestable, y si las palabras no han surgido el efecto conciliador que necesitamos para existir, les debemos imponer que somos también seres vivos y tenemos derecho a su respeto, y no a vivir escondiéndonos como viles ratas, como siempre lo hemos hecho. Se darán cuenta que hay bases muy sólidas detrás de nuestra ideología, y la de Salazar, pero ustedes tendrán la suya propia a medida que crezcan, y elegirán si desean tomar parte de esta, repudiarla, o adoptarla totalmente._

_Un par de recomendaciones más. Siempre sean prudentes, y nunca demuestren públicamente que tienen alguna clase de duda, y mucho menos, demuestren debilidad. Pueden ser severamente lastimados, usados o convencidos de cosas que no son si se muestran de esa forma; en esas situaciones, es cuando la apariencia tiene mucho que ver. Y los sentimientos son una parte muy preciada de nosotros; nadie es quien para jugar con ellos, y menos, robarlos. Serán menos lastimados si se muestran insensibles y accionan como tales, aunque nunca lleguen al extremo total si no es por una gran y sólida causa._

_Eso es todo lo que debía decirles en este momento. Precisamente ahora, no hay nada más que recuerde para decirles. Todo lo que se ha dicho y han escuchado hasta este preciso momento, horas, segundos, y minutos incluidos, es sólo para ustedes, y nada más que para cada uno de ustedes. Desde este instante, no se hablará más al respecto; las preguntas no existirán con respecto a este monólogo y los comentarios, aún menos. No lo comentarán con nadie, e incluso, no lo harán entre ustedes. Y como no existen las preguntas, no explicaré por qué. No pasen largas noches intentando descifrar su motivo, su causa, y su efecto. Cada una de las mentes encerradas y limitadas por esos cuerpos mortales llevará estas palabras dentro de sí, dormidas, hasta que encuentren el momento de despertar. Se olvidarán al traspasar la puerta que tuvimos esta conversación, pero no olviden nunca estas palabras, porque nunca encontrarán quien se las recuerde, y no pienso repetírselas._

_Ustedes son lo que son, de donde vengan, a donde vayan, cualquiera que sea su linaje, y su forma de existir. Cuestionarse eso, no deben nunca, ni siquiera en sueños, y mucho menos, deben dejar que otros cuestionen su ser. Déjenlos siempre con preguntas, preguntas de las cuales ustedes no les darán las respuestas, y nunca se muestren totalmente ante ninguno de ellos. No les den forma de tenerlos en sus redes, nunca, y menos, de tirarlos abajo._

_ Sólo recuerden: honor y orgullo de lo que son, y defensa ante todo de lo que pueden llegar a ser. Estamos todos aquí con una meta en común, y sería interesante que los demás nunca la conocieran."_

  
  
  
- Mmm... ¿En qué piensas, Severus, cuando ves a tu boleto de la fortuna a través de un soberbio y carísimo vino francés tan añejo como el propio Dumbledore?

- En nada en especial.

  
...::://~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\\:::...

Se miraban todos entre sí, impacientes, casi inconscientes de la magnitud de su decisión. Horas habían pasado sin que lo notasen, entre humo, voces y alcohol, y ahora se enfrentaban ellos sólos a un grupo casi inmenso de encapuchados cuyas manos se preparaban para sacar sus armas de su escondite. A ninguno se le podía ver el rostro, y por las extrañas sombras que proyectaban las oscuras y gruesas capuchas de las capas de esas personas, tampoco se podían apreciar sus ojos. Un exquisito modo de esconderse.  


_Unete a nosotros, estamos tomando una copa. ¿Quieres probar un jerez de kava?_

  
Fue en ese mismo instante cuando Wilkes se preguntó para qué había aceptado tantos tragos. Reaccionó tarde que todos esos hombres de sonrisa amistosa lo habían hecho adrede, y que él, como un estúpido sin cerebro, había picado su anzuelo, y vaciado su copa tantas veces y de tantas cosas distintas que no podía recordar de qué era el sabor que aún mantenía en su boca. Se obligó a permanecer erguido y sin muestras de que un mareo extensamente grande se adueñaba de su cabeza.

Rosier pareció advertirlo. Estaba a su lado, su cuerpo reestablecido y su mirada más brillante que nunca. Fredrick Lestrange a su derecha, Wilkes a su izquierda. Por un momento observó de reojo al presunto ebrio, y quiso matarlo en ese instante. Esa confianza podría costarle demasiado caro, y presenciar una especie de fin antes del soberbio comienzo le resultaba una idea sencillamente repugnante. Acomodándose la túnica, le dio un codazo muy sutil en el medio de las costillas, y Wilkes despertó lleno de dolor del trance alcohólico. Luego, aunque sin dirigirle la mirada, le dio las gracias.

Avery parecía haber tomado demasiada confianza, y se erguía debajo del hombro de Snape con orgullo. Era como si hubiese logrado el sueño de su vida, sin dificultades, y simplemente se preparaba para disfrutar de los regalos que haberlo cumplido significaban. Tenía tanto orgullo, que su sentimiento pasaba ante las mentes de todos los encapuchados como arrogancia, y eso les llamaba mucho la atención. De esa rata nerviosa y vacilante había mutado, en pocas horas, en un ser de apariencia segura y útil: una de esas personas que son soberbias como espías, ya que agradan a la vista, pero cuya persona se olvida rápidamente. Perfecto para los planes del que los miraba atentamente con los ojos inyectados en sangre pura.

  
_Puedes ser tener infinito reconocimiento y poder, si sabes a quién acudir para ello_

  
Mónica era la única que no estaba prestando verdadera atención. Parecía darle lo mismo que hubiesen treinta sujetos dispuestos a hacerla esfumar al menor paso en falso que diese, y que esos mismos sujetos parecían también dispuestos a obtener placer de ella sin el menor escrúpulo. Sus ojos estaba puestos sutilmente en la figura alta y delgada de Voldemort, y su figura se dibujaba de a ratos en los ojos del Lord Oscuro. Sin palabras. Sin silencio.

Los encapuchados cerraron de pronto un círculo en torno a ellos, arrodillándose y dejándolos en el centro con Voldemort delante. Los amparaba la misma habitación que antes, sólo que sin mesas, sin sillas, sin comida, sin botellas, sin fuego en la chimenea. Sólo el mármol liso y pulido del suelo que reflejaba las figuras, sólo el techo que parecía tan lleno de oscuridad y tan inmenso como el mismo espacio. Sólo las mismas esencias, en distinta posición, y en diferente circunstancia.

Voldemort los observó a los seis por un momento, y su examen visual pareció satisfacerle. Edgar Wilkes, que había sido emborrachado bajo su orden, se encontraba lo suficientemente lúcido aún para saber lo que deseaba y donde se encontraba, y recordar los maleficios más importantes. Evan Rosier, que se había negado a ciertas comidas y bebidas que le habían sido ofrecidas, continuaba vivo y en forma, escapando con prudencia del veneno que ellas habían sabido contener en el momento de ser puestas en su vista. Mónica Lestrange había sabido lidiar con todos los hombres de la sala sin hacer nada más que provocar con sutileza, y con una mirada supo que podía llegar a ser mucho más de lo que él pensaba. Fredrick, por su parte, se había encontrado tan sutil y ambigüo a la hora de responder a las preguntas de MacNair que Voldemort lo consideró un excelente vocero para el ministerio en caso de demasiada persecusión. Robert Avery se había transformado, con un poco de impulso y halago, en un increíble y astuto hombre bajo escurridizo que serviría mucho más que el tartamudo enano que se le había enfrentado. Y Severus Snape, el más recatado y solitario de ellos, había dado tanta muestra de desafío e inexpresividad que el Lord Oscuro inmediatamente lo agregó mentalmente a su pequeña lista de aprobados.

Volvió su vista al encapuchado que estaba arrodillado detrás, a su lado izquierdo. Sus ojos volvieron a los aún no iniciados, cuando extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia ellos, cerrando el puño en dirección a ellos como estrangulase un ser invisible.

- Observen - susurró - Lo que los identificará como poderosos magos al mando del mago más poderoso, quien cambiará este mundo lleno de injusticias. - bajó el brazo, y miró a su derecha. - Lucius.

La figura que observaba se puso de pie, y se apresuró a posarse a su lado, arrodillándose con respeto y extendiendo el brazo izquierdo, casi sin sentido. Wilkes creyó elaborar una loca teoría dentro de su cabeza aún mareada. Voldemort observó la tela de la túnica que se extendía delante de sus ojos y la analizó por momentos, examinándola minuciosamente.

- Seda negra - concluyó en un susurro peligroso, inexpresivo, y su mano afirmó lo que sus ojos habían deducido.

- De la mejor, señor - se oyó la voz de Malfoy debajo de la máscara que llevaba, y se hizo el silencio.

Voldemort sonrió. Rosier se preguntó qué infiernos querría del brazo de Lucius Malfoy, y se pasó los siguientes cuatro segundos imaginándose macabras escenas que podrían lograrse con un brazo seccionado, pero nada dijo, y nada hizo. El Lord Oscuro pasó sus largos dedos, tan albinos como el pelaje de un unicornio pero sin su brillo, sobre la suave y bella tela que sus ojos apreciaban, y de pronto, sin aviso, descorrió hasta el codo la manga de la túnica. El silencio se volvió, simplemente, espeluznante.

Los Lestrange, Avery, Snape, Rosier y Wilkes, por igual, mantuvieron la vista fija en el brazo de Malfoy para entender qué era lo impresionante que guardaba esa tersa piel marfílea, cubierta por escaso vello tan rubio como su cabello. En el antebrazo, sobre él, no vieron nada más que piel limpia, cuidada, casi tan pulida como el mármol que pisaban. Voldemort les dirigió una sonrisita irónica, y le volteó el brazo a Malfoy, generando que el hombre quedase en una posición tan incómoda como dolorosa, y se viese en la penosa necesidad de no moverse si no quería sufrir más siendo torturado. 

La Marca Tenebrosa, la calavera y su lengua, de un color rojo apagado como los ojos del creador del tatuaje mágico, se encontraba debajo de la punta de los dedos de Voldemort. Imponente, atemorizante, atrayendo la vista, generando curiosidad, proveyendo repungnacia. Seis pares de ojos fueron los más asombrados, y los más pensativos, que recorrieron sus formas por completo.

Mónica fue quien lo expresó primero.

- Su símbolo - e hizo una reverencia suave como si se encontrase ante el dibujo más imponente que su mente pudiese imaginarse.

Voldemort la observó fijamente.

- Inteligente deducción - replicó, con indiferencia, y se volvió hacia los demás - Esto será lo que los diferenciará del resto del mundo, los pondrá sobre ellos y los hará dueños de hacer todo lo que su mente apruebe. Y que, por supuesto, yo apruebe. ¿Quién será el primer... _valiente_?

Silencio por segundos.

  
_Nunca seas el último, ni el primero, a menos que desees ser recordado._

  
- Yo - dijeron al mismo tiempo Avery y Wilkes, y se miraron entre sí.

- De a uno por vez, no formen cola - largó Voldemort, y los observó peligrosamente. - ¿Quién primero?

- Él - ambos se señalaron, y se sintieron tan estúpidos en hacerlo que tuvieron el brillante impulso de perderse en algún rincón lo suficientemente oscuro y alejado de la habitación.

Voldemort largó una carcajada, fría, sin vida. El encapuchado de su izquierda sacó su varita, como el de su lado, y parecieron por un segundo incorporarse para ver a los ojos a los que iban a recibir sus ataques, pero fueron frenados. Una pálida y delgada gran araña se les había impuesto en la vista, cerrando sus patas lentamente cuando observó que sus cuerpos abandonaban la idea de ponerse de pie. La mano izquierda de Voldemort volvió a él, cuando soltando el brazo de Malfoy, tomó su varita y les apuntó a los dos jóvenes.

- ¿Quieren darnos un espectáculo? - siseó suavemente, y sin voz, gesticuló una palabra muy temida y conocida por todos los que allí estaban observando, y también sufriendo - _Imperio_

Los que aún respiraban, contuvieron el aire. Los observaron mientras sus espaldas se doblaban sin voluntad alguna, y luego de inclinarse hacia el mago que sostenía la varita y el curso de los acontecimientos de todos los seres vivos de esa habitación, volteaban para verse y levantaban las manos, como emocionados.

- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Voldemort cuando mostraba a todo el mundo como dos dominados Avery y Wilkes se daban la mano con total entusiasmo y se decían incoherencias totalmente inentendibles. Se permitió una suave sonrisa sarcástica.

Wilkes tardó un minuto en comenzar a resistirse a la maldición de Voldemort, y luego de otro más, pudo dejar de saludar como un reverendo imbécil a Avery, que aún se moría por abrazarlo y darle besos. El joven rubio se apartó de su lado con evidente repugnancia hacia lo que hacía. Nadie pudo evitar una risita, salvo los cuatro jóvenes restantes que observaban casi asqueados, pero sin ningún gesto en sus rostros.

- Suficiente - dijo Voldemort de repente, y Avery dejó de manotearle la túnica a Wilkes. Se incorporó evidentemente avergonzado por lo que estaba haciendo. - Espero que tengan más... _decisión _la próxima vez.

Asintieron ambos con un movimiento de la cabeza. Snape fue quien los miró de la forma más dura y más inexpresiva cuando retornaron con ellos, sin moverse.

- Eligiré yo - siguió el Lord como si tal cosa, y señaló a Fredrick - Ven aquí.

Echó a Malfoy de sus pies y Lestrange se arrodilló con respeto, levantando el brazo izquierdo para que él lo marcase de una vez. Voldemort le miró por segundos con desgano.

- La manga, Lestrange.

- Oh, sí, disculpe señor.

Lestrange se arremangó, y le presentó su antebrazo lampiño y moreno. El Lord Oscuro pareció examinarlo un momento antes de apoyar su varita sobre él, y moverla en un círculo, presionando su piel con ella. No se oyó nada, sólo se vio una luz cegadora que inundó los ojos de los presentes por varios largos segundos, y los desorientó por completo. Cuando volvieron en sí, cayeron de ese mundo de insoñación, Lestrange permanecía inmutable, pero su brazo tenía una herida carmesí profunda. O eso parecía a simple vista.

Sólo los encapuchados estaban seguros de lo que era, sin mirarlo.

- Señor, gracias - agradeció Lestrange cuando retiró despacio el brazo y la calavera de la Marta Tenebrosa le devolvió uan inexistente mirada desde sus vacías cuencuas oculares. Se quitó de los pies de Voldemort y bajó la manga de nuevo.

Rosier fue el segundo. El proceso se repitió sin ninguna clase de diferencia, salvo que tardó algo más de tiempo en irse el destello del ambiente. Los recién iniciados se dieron cuenta el destello se producía, lógicamente, para burlar a los sentidos mientras la magia negra volaba sobre las pieles marcándolas casi por la eternidad, o hasta que la muerte las borrase. ¿Qué muerte?

Snape pasó tercero. Dio la ligera impresión que Voldemort tenía un pequeño problema mientras efectuaba el hechizo, la invocación, lo que fuese que lograba escribir en tinta indeleble sobre su brazo, pero como nadie preguntó, y nadie pareció darse cuenta, nadie obtuvo respuesta a esa inquietud.

La restante Lestrage fue la más fácil. Duró menos de un segundo, y volvió a la formación con una sádica sonrisa que recordaba a los vampiros recién que volvían a dormir luego de uan noche de intensa cacería; mejillas sonrosadas, boca alegre, mirada intensa. De todas formas, nadie le prestaba atención.

Pensaron que Avery escaparía, pero no fue así. Se mantuvo tan firme como Wilkes cuando se hallaba arrodillado, y soportó el leve dolor que comenzaba a esparcirse por su brazo sin quejarse, aunque Wilkes no había sentido más que un suave roce de madera contra su piel. El joven más pequeño sentía como si una especie terrible de veneno le recorriese todo el brazo, pero cuando volvió a vérselo, continuaba entero y sano, como siempre. 

La ceremonia recién daba comienzo.

- Júrenme - comenzó Voldemort, una vez que soltó a Avery - Que tendré su lealtad eterna, pase lo que pase, bajo cualquier circunstancia y aún por encima de la vida y la muerte.

Los seis murmuraron aceptaciones hacia esa imposición, y el Lord pareció quedarse satisfecho. Se paseó un momento ante ellos, observándolos con una sonrisa fría, y luego observó al techo. Avery se llevó la mano al antebrazo y comenzó a apretar la zona del tatuaje con sutileza, sobre la túnica.

- Les enseñaré como funciona lo que acabo de _regalarles _- dijo, y extendió el brazo izquierdo. El encapuchado entendió la seña, y se puso de pie, extendiendo el brazo envestido en tela negra. Con una mano pálida, firme, y de apariencia ágil, se arremangó la túnica.

Una mano de mujer. Un brazo femenino. ¿Qué otra mujer había allí que no fuese Mónica Lestrange?

Muchos se lo preguntaron, cuando clavaron su vista en el pálido brazo claramente de mujer que ostentaba la misma marca que ya todos allí tenían. Otros, ya lo sabían. Los seis la conocían muy bien, pero aún no la habían reconocido. Imposible bajo esa túnica, con esa máscara, cubierta con esa capucha.

Curiosa figura, no había llamado la atención. Voldemort era quien la había visto entrar a la sala, respondiendo a su llamado, y sin que nadie se enterase la había hecho pasar desapercibida ante todos ellos, aunque no se escapó de la vista del que estaba solo, y alejado del resto; algo le pareció familiar en esa figura también encapuchada, cuyo rostro no había podido divisar y los siguió a ambos mientras se alejaban de la habitación sin pronunciar palabra alguna. El mismo muchacho de cabellos negros que observó con inquietud escondida la mano que se apoyaba en la tela negra.

Intentó reconocerla. Ya había visto esa mano alguna vez.

Voldemort extendió sus dedos sobre la piel pálida como la suya, quizás aún más. Tocó, delicadamente, la Marca carmesí que aparecía allí. Ésta se volvió de un negro profundo a su roce, y pareció comenzar a arder. Si le causó dolor a la persona dueña de esa marca, la máscara evitó que alguien lo supiese. 

Todos allí sintieron el mismo ardor en el antebrazo izquierdo, y varios se tomaron el antebrazo inconscientemente. Avery intentó rascarse el antebrazo con algo de desesperación contenida. Voldemort se rió con frialdad, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, satisfecho, para luego volver a mirar a los recién iniciados.

- Siempre que sientan eso, deberán dejar absolutamente todo lo que estén haciendo, o vayan a hacer, y acudir a mi llamado - explicó en un susurro desganado. - Porque eso es, justamente: Mi llamado.

Nadie objetó. Rosier miró a Avery, y el último dejó su antebrazo en paz. Voldemort se quedó mirando por momentos a Wilkes, y luego pasó a Snape. Los dos le devolvieron la mirada sin expresión. Esto pareció satisfacerlo bastante, y movió la mano indicando a todos los encapuchados que le abriesen paso.

- Síganme - dijo, con los ojos brillantes aunque sin emoción, y se volvió para pasar a través de los encapuchados que le abrieron paso. Pareció pensar en algo, y se dio vuelta hacia la masa - Lucius, tengo algo para ti luego. Y para ti también.

Y luego de mirar a la mujer que le había ofrecido su brazo, volteó. Seguido por los seis recién iniciados, salió de la habitación. Al cerrar las puertas de ébano, se oyeron algunas voces del otro lado, críticas, discusiones intendibles; pero nada parecía molestar al Lord Oscuro. Esperó a que se acomodasen frente a él y los observó con una sonrisa torcida. Avery, quien había estado intentando rascarse de nuevo, bajó inmediatamente los brazos.

- Tengo la primera de sus misiones - dijo, y pareció divertido al ver sus rostros de curiosidad contenida. - Mañana comenzarán.

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo? - preguntó Fredrick.

Se hizo un silencio tenso que Voldemort cortó con una sonrisa torva y divertida.

- _Mañana_, Lestrage - replicó peligrosamente, mirando sobre todo a Snape, quien no lo miró - _Mañana_.

...::://~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~\\:::...

Bueno, el fin de otro capítulo. Creo que es bastante aburrido, pero necesario para la trama y procuré hacerlo lo más pasable que pude. Como verán, aún aquí no he enfocado específicamente a Snape, cosa que haré en el próximo capítulo; esto es más una introducción al mundo de los Death Eaters y todo lo demás.

Espero terminar pronto el otro. Gracias por llegar hasta aquí leyendo.

Kitiara: Agradezco los cumplidos, me agrada que a alguien le gusta lo que hago... eleva mi orgullo de escritora, y me hace tener más ganas de continuar. Con respecto al ambiente y las reacciones, prefería describir mucho en el primero y poner más acción en el segundo, pero el tercero va a ser una mezcla de ello. Me gusta dejar bastante a la imaginación, a pensar de describirlo. Y creo que va a aparecer al final algo de Tom, antes de ser Voldemort, pero no estoy segura aún. Gracias por el apoyo, y suerte con tu historia.

Naria Burrfoot: Muchas, muchísimas gracias por tu review. Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura del primero, y que te guste como se desarrolla la historia. ya que te ha gustado mi estilo, he escrito otra historia, llamada Altashheth, pasado, que puedes leer si vas a mi perfil. Un beso a ti también.

Sybill: Gracias a ti también. A mí también me gustan las historias tristes [ más que las felices, me gusta mucho más el drama ], y también ver los tiempos de Severus como Death Eater. Veremos como termina esta historia. Un abrazo y continúa escribiendo tú también.

Megan Baudelaire: Aquí tienes la continuación. Espero que sea de tu agrado. Yo quiero ver la continuación de tu historia, ¿vale? Besos.

Lynn: A mí también me alegra mucho encontrar gente con el mismo pensamiento de 'los malos'. Particularmente, me gustan más 'los malos' porque nunca son lo que parecen ser, y son casi siempre mucho más profundos que 'los buenos' o 'los héroes'. Por eso escribo sobre ellos. Ojalá que la continuación te guste. Un abrazo.


End file.
